Beleriand
Category:Beleriand |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | Bel Motto: '' '' |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founders || (December 31st - January 1st, 12:00 PM 2008) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Government - TBA | * Regent : [[]] * Director of military command : TBA * Director of internal affairs : [[]] * Director of foreign relations : [[]] |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Notes || *TBA protection |} Beleriand Charter Introduction Beleriand was created on the principles of ensuring freedom and promoting a stable foundation for all its members. We prove these principles by protecting our nations in war, ensuring full economic capacity by trades and aid, and growing members not only in national strength but knowledge as well. We will uphold these principles and stand by them. Admissions For General Admittance 1. All Bel nations will be recruited by Trade Circles, a very selective process. Nations will be accepted into Bel 5 nations at a time, but before acceptance you will need to meet the following criteria: * Have no ongoing wars weather offensive or defensive * Be on no P-ZI or regular ZI list * Have general knowledge of IRC and good communication Your team color does NOT matter at this point, it will be changed at later steps in the admittance process. 2. Nations selected and able to join Bel will receive 3 million dollars aid each after they have completed the following steps: * Have changed their Alliance Affiliation to "Bel Applicant" * Have posted their application in their selected trade battalion thread * Have completed initial IRC training * Have signed into selected trade battalion 3. After receiving 3 million dollars from Bel, nations who have completed the steps listed above will be required to do the following: *Buy infra to support and buy a Harbor *Complete their trade circle by accepting and sending all trade offers which will be posted in their trade battalion. *Switching to the black trade sphere, if they have not done so already. *Change their Alliance Affiliation to "Beleriand" 4. After all these steps have been completed you will receive a general member mask and the ability to rise in the ranks in Bel Gov't For nations who seek to join Bel 1. Post your application in the designated topic section for nations wanting to join Bel 2. After you have completed step two you will be processed by the Regent who will see if you: * Have no ongoing wars weather offensive or defensive * Be on no P-ZI or regular ZI list * Have general knowledge of IRC and good communication Your team color does NOT matter at this point, it will be changed at later steps in the admittance process. 3. Once you have proven to be a good applicant for Bel the Regent, with the help of advisers and willing members will recruit others for your trade circle, this process may be lengthy process but a trade circle will be set up with your members as soon as possible, once this trade circle is complete then you will follow steps 2-4 in the General Admittance section. Government The Government of Beleriand will include four prominent figures; the Regent, Director of military command, director of internal affairs, and Director of foreign relations. The Regent The Regent will have sole power over Beleriand, this ruler will make sure that the alliance is running smoothly. Also the duty of the regent is to supervise and help all Directors and the alliance to gain strength. The Responsibilities of the Regent are as follows, these are the sole power of the Regent and will be upheld by him/her: *Declarations of War *Treaty Signatures *Merge Orders *Disbandment Orders *Membership compliance/Membership denial/Membership bans *Government *Charter changes *P-ZI, ZI orders *The Regent has the sole power to denounce himself from the thrown of Beleriand and he/she will decide who will be the successor. *Ext. The Director of Military Command The Director of Military Command with make certain the military battalions of Beleriand are up to date and checked frequently, this Director will be in charge of organizing the military to make sure we will be at maximum capacity if any war was to come about. It is the duty of this director to make certain he/she keeps up to date and good relations with the treaty partners of Beleriand and inform the Regent of anything he/she finds to come as a threat to the alliance. The Director of Internal Affairs The Director of Internal Affairs will arrange and keep up to date analysis on Trade Battalions and make sure there is activity in this section of the forums. It will be this Directors job to make sure Application aid and aid falls go as planned and on schedule, this director will have almost unlimited power in this government section of Beleriand. This Director will also have the duty of recruitment for Beleriand. The DoIA will have the responsibility to ensure that the trade circles are complete for these new recruits and that they are trained properly to uphold the values of Beleriand. The Director of Foreign Relations The Director of Foreign Relations will make sure Beleriand is up to date on recent happenings in Cybernations and will make sure our bonds with our allies are and continue to stay strong. It will be the job of the director to reach out to other Cybernations alliances and keep up good relations with them as well. It will be the job of this director to appoint diplomats to selected alliances and teach them how to keep up good relations as well. War Section 1: Declarations of War Declarations of War are the sole responsibility of the regent. All treaties will be honored by Beleriand and will be upheld by this charter. Section 2: Tech Raids Tech raids are extremely limited but not eliminated all together, any tech raid is to be posted in the nations war battalion and approved by the Director of War or the Regent. ANY nation found to be violating this tech raiding policy will be banned from the alliance, though it is the final decision of the regent. Section 3: Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are 100% accepted into Beleriand, any nation that can produce nuclear weapons are encouraged to buy them, if any nation over 3,000 infra would like to buy a Manhattan project, there are specific programs in which you can apply for to help aid you in getting one. The use of nuclear weapons is strictly prohibited unless specific confirmation from the regent.